FNAF The Next Generation: Zack And Fronnie
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Freddy and Bonnie have kid and they named, Zack and their little son, Fronnie. And their life have begin. (Zack and Fronnie my OC's). All my OC's belong to me
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This my first time doing FNAF FanFiction**

 **Freddy: Wow that great**

 **Me: Thank**

 **Bonnie: Freddy let WolfieStar write the FanFiction while we are going to play Fronnie**

 **Freddy: Ok I will be right there**

 **Bonnie: thank and see you there**

 **Freddy:WolfieStar did not own anything and please enjoy the FNAF the next generation, My 2 son, Zack and our little boy, Fronnie. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Prolonged_

 _In March 6, 2016. There a 2 animatronic name Freddy Fazbear, and Bonnie the bunny._

 _These animatronic love each other. They became couple._

 _2 year later they got married and they have kid. Mike smith build a baby animatronic and Freddy and Bonnie name their first son, Zack._

 _Zack was a 5 year old boy. He is brave, courage,and adventurous, and fun boy. He have Bonnie fur and Freddy eye._

 _He love his parents, no matter how they look,no matter who they are. Zack love his parentno matter what._

 _Foxy and Chica are Zack Aunt and Uncle. Bonnie and Foxy hangouttogether like brother._

 _Foxy love his nephew. Whatever Zack feel sad, Foxy alway to cheer him up and play pirate together._

 _Chica also love his nephew too. When Freddy and Bonnie are away. Chica bake her famous cupcake. Zack love Chica famous cupcake._

 _Zorro is Zack cousin, he and Zack love to play together. They play game, explore, and pirate._

 _Bb and jj are Zack friend, they loveplay together. They play balloon, game, and more._

 _Mike smith and Jeremy Fitzgerald are Zack godfather._

 _Zack love his godfather. Jeremy read Zack a story whatever is it a fairytale or kid story, Zack love this favorite fairytale 'Peter Pan'._

 _Mike also told Zack how he meet his parent, and his Aunt and Uncle when he first came to the pizzeria._

 _3 year later in August 9, 2019._

 _Zack was excited because he going to meet his baby bother. Zorro, bb, jj, and Zack talking bout what his baby bother will look like._

 _And so Zack is excited but he also nervous. Mangle talk to Zack, Mangle is Zack godmother._

 _He think that his brother will hate him. Mangle explain to Zack that his baby brother will love him and he will protect his brother from harm._

 _And so, the bigday have come. Today, Zack will meet his baby brother._

 _Zack was in Zorro room with bb and jj. And so Foxy and Freddy enter Zorro room. He told Zack that his baby brother is here._

 _Freddy hold Zack hand and bring to part and service room. Zack was behinds his father, Freddy._

 _As Freddy and Zack enter the part and services room. Zack saw his baby brother in Bonnie arm, warp in alightbrown blanket, that say 'Fronnie'._

 _Chica made the baby blanket before the baby was build._

 _Zack walk slowly to Bonnie as he stare his new baby_

 _His baby brother name, Fronnie. And so Zack and Fronnie began their life and their adventure is waiting for them._

* * *

 **Me: there and wow this story go pretty well**

 **Foxy: Yup, and I like how you made me and Chica, auntand uncleeven know I notrelated to Bonnie but we kinda hangout like brother**

 **Me: Yup and I can't wait for more chapters**

 **Jeremy: Amazing chapter**

 **Mike: yeah**

 **Me: thank guy**

 **Jeremy: your welcome Wolfie**

 **Mike: Anything Wolfie**

 **Chica: thank you for reading the first chapter and please review and see you in the another chapter. Bye**


	2. Sweet dream

**Me: geez coming up with a title is kinda hard**  
 **  
**

 **Foxy: Don't worry Wolfie, I sure you will think of the title**

 ****

 **Me: thx Foxy**

 ****

 **Foxy: your welcome, WolfieStar did not own anything, please review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

At night in Freddy Fazbear pizza. The animatronic was asleep.

Except Fronnie. He was crying, a lot. Freddy and Bonnie try to make Fronnie stopcrying.

Every night, Fronnie alway cry. Freddy and Bonnie take turn.

But they try everything like, reading a story, song, andfeeding him. But nothing have work.

In Zack room. Zack wasn't asleep, he heard his baby brother crying. So he decided to help his baby brother.

As Zack reach to Fronnie room, He saw Fronnie in his crib. he climb on a 2stair step next to a crib.

"Hey Fronnie"Zack whisper softly. "It ok I here"Zack touch Fronnie cheek softly.

"Don't worry the nightmare will go away"said Zack. Fronnie smile to Zack.

"Don't worry the monster won't get you"Said Zack. "I will protect you" Zack take out his stuff animal, dog.

"This is tony"said Zack. "He love to play with you,protect you, and sleep with you".

Zack put his stuff dog in a crib and put it next to Fronnie.

Fronnie grab tony and he laughed a little bit. Fronnie yawning and he able to go to sleep.

"Sweet dream little brother"Zack kiss Fronnie in a forehead. "Love you".

"You did pretty gooodjob kiddo" Zack turn his head and saw Freddy standing on a doorway

"Thank dad"Zack smile, "come on Zack, let your baby brother sleep" Zack step off the stair and Freddy and Zack head to Zack room.

"Goodnight Zack" Said Freddy. He tuck Zack in his bed and kiss him on a forehead.

"Night dad" said Zack. "Good job being a big brother"said Freddy. "I know it my duty to be a big brother".

"Well then you better get some sleep" said Freddy. As he close the door Zack was asleep.

Zack is a best brother for Fronnie. And Fronnie have his best big brother he have ever had.

* * *

 **Me: This story is so adorable and cute.**  
 **  
**

 **Freddy: Yup, my son is amazing**

 ****

 **Bonnie: I love our son Freddy**

 ****

 **Freddy: me too**

 ****

 **Chica: thank for reading this chapter and please review. See you at a next chapter. See ya later**


	3. Brother time part 1

**Me: yeah I have one review**

**Marionette: seriously**

 **Me:um yeah, got problems with that**

 **Marionette: nope**

 **Me: I watching you**

 **Bb: oh great, WolfieStar did not own anything, please review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

OnJuly 9, 2024. Zack and Fronnie have grown.

Zack Fazbear is 13 year old. His little brother, Fronnie, is 5 year old. They went to school together.

Zack love to play guitar, and rideskateboard,just like his dad, Bonnie. Fronnie Love to draw, sing, and read. Just like his dad, Freddy.

But, Fronnie want to hangout and spend timewith his big brother,Zack. But Zack alway busy with his friends, play guitar, and ride skateboards.

Freddy and Bonnie noticed their son. "Should we talk to them?" Bonnie ask. "Should we?"Freddy question.

"I don't know. You shouldtalk to Fronnie" Bonnie ask. "Alright I will gotalk toFronnie" said Freddy.

Freddy went to Fronnie room. He walk to Fronnie room and saw Fronnie read a book and feeling sad. "Hey champ" said Freddy as he close a door.

"Hey dad" Fronnie sadly. "Is something wrong champ?" Freddy ask. "No, anything is fine" Fronnie lie.

"Don't you lieto me young man" said Freddy. "Tell me what wrong". Freddy sit in Fronnie bed. "Ok, you see. I want to spend time with Zack but he alway busy playing with his guitar, skateboard, andhis friends" said Fronnie.

"Why don't you try talkto him" Freddy question. "I don't know, I scary that he won't want to hangout" said Fronnie.

"Well maybe you should talk to him" said Freddy. "I don't know I scary to ask him" Fronnie.

"Well I will leave you alone"said Freddy. He walk out to Fronnie room and head to Zack room.

In Zack room, Zack playing his guitar. But there a knock of the door. "Come in" Zack answer.

Freddy walk in Zack room. "Zack we need to talk" said Freddy. "Dad it is that 'F'grade from the test please don't ground me" Zack quickly said it.

"No Zack itnot From the grad- wait what?" Said

Freddy. "Nothing, and what do you want to talk to me?" Zack ask.

"It about Fronnie, he want to spend time with you but you alway hangout with your friend and play with your guitar"said Freddy.

"What?" Said Zack. "He want to spend time with you but you alway busy" said Freddy. "He want to spend time with me?"Zack question. He feel so sorry to Fronnie for not spending time with him.

"Well I will probably leave you alone"said Freddy as he walk out Zack room.

"He want to spend time withme" Zack talking to himself. "I feel so stupid, I hangout with my friends a lot and I didn't have time to spend time with him and I should be a best big brother he hasever have".

Zack went to Fronnie room. He knock Fronnie door before he enter. "Fronnie it me Zack. Can I come in?" Zack ask.

Fronnie open his door and saw Zack in front of him."hey come in"Fronnie said it softly. "I want to say that I sorry I didn't hangout together and I alway busy with my friends and my thing and I sorry we didn't hangout"Zack apologize ashe hug hisbrother.

"Why did you tell me before?" Zack ask. "I scary that you would say 'no' and you always hangout with your friends and you didn't have time to hangout with me"said Fronnie.

"I alway spend time with you because yourmy little brother and it my job to spend time with you and more." Said Zack. "Did you forgive me?" Zack apologize.

"Yes I forgive Zack" said Fronnie. "Come here you big guy" said Zack. He ruffles his hairand it was messy. "Hey, stop it Zack" Fronnie chuckle.

"I promise that tomorrow, we will spend time together,how it that sound?" Zack ask. "Yeah tomorrow is good" said Fronnie

* * *

 **Me: wow this chapter is long**

 **Marionette: yeah it is long**

**Me: I know right**

 **Marionette: anyway. Please review and WolfieStar did not own anything.**


	4. Authors note

**To sprinklestumple. This is my first time doing FNAF FanFiction and I know the kid animatronic can't grown up and alsomike buildthe animatronic to grownup and go to school like human being. And I am not very good naming the animatronic kid. Also you can't leave a mean review. Also I am 14 year old teenager and I can do what I want and write what I 't like my story, then don't read it. And I have to practice working my FanFiction and thankyou and have a nice day.**


	5. Brother time part 2

**Me: Now let get back my FanFiction**  
 **  
**

 **Marionette: WHEN I WILL APPEAR IN A FANFICTION!**

 ****

 **Me: you have to be patient**

 ****

 **Marionette: uh, fine. WolfieStar did not own anything. Except his OC's. Enjoy the FNAF the next generation: Zack and Fronnie.**

* * *

In August6, 2024

In Fronnie room, he was excited because he can hangout with his big brother. He was wearing his purple zeller, dark blue shot Jean. Gary jazz hat with purple ribbon, and purple shoe. "I can wait to hangout with Zack"said Fronnie. He heard a knock  
on his door."come in" Fronnie answer. Zack came Fronnie room with Gary v-shirt, red cap, rightchain pant, blue jean, and brown shoe."ready to hangout with your big brother Fronnie!"said Zack."yup I am"said Fronnie.

The 2 brother head out to a main room. Fronnie saw spring trap and golden freddy daughter, anneliese. She have was wearing her purple puffy dress and with golden apron, she have long white sock,black ballet flatshoe **(A/N: kinda like Alice dress but different),** she  
have purple bow and she is a bear even know her 2 father is golden is a bear and spring trap is a bunny. She a bearand have golden Freddy fur Her hair goldenis curl is beautiful and she was read "tale as old as time" **(A/N does the title of a book anneliese was reading reminded you something)**.

Fronnie have a crush on her since 4 grade. But he afraid that she didn't like him. "Come on Fronnie let go"said Zack, he lead Fronnie to outside of a pizzeria. Zack havea football on his hand. "Ok Fronnie today we're going to play football."said  
Zack. Zack have been play football a lot of time with his friend. Fronnie watch his brother and family playfootball. But he didn't play football before and he think that maybe he will play football right now. "This will be my first time  
playing football" Fronnie talking in his head.

~20 minutes later~  
Fronnie was sweating a lot. He have some dirt on his face. And Zack was sweating a little bit. "Man that was a good game let go getting something to eat" said Zack. They we're hungry and they head back to a pizzeria and Fronnie have a lot of fun hanging  
out with his big brother. Zack wasbest big brother he have ever had. And he hope that his big brother will be here by his side.

"So did you have fun playing football with me"Zack ask. "Yeah I have a lot of fun" Fronnie answer. Zack and Fronnie went to a kitchen and Zack take out some soda. Both of them drink soda. And they both play video game. Zack teach Fronnie how to play  
guitar, skateboard, and act cool. Fronnie also teach Zack how to paint, sing, and how to knit. They have a lot of fun together. And Fronnie want to tell Zack about his crush.

But he have to wait until the time have come. When he was little. He have a nightmare about purple guy and afraid of him. He went to Zack room to helphim get rid of a nightmare. Zack sing a song to Fronnie when he have a nightmare. The song  
call the 'dream is your wish your heart make and my heart will go on'. Fronnie love that song. It his favorite of all time. And they both sit in a couch. "Zack"Fronnie ask. "Yeah Fronnie?" Said Zack. "Can you sing my favorite song, a dream is  
your wish your heart make" Fronnie ask. "Sure anything for my little brother" said Zack. He took a deep breath and started singing.

 **A dream is ayour wish**

 **Your heart makes**

 **When, you'refast**

 **As sleep.**

 ****

 **In dreams you will lose**

 **Your heartaches,**

 **Whatever you wish for**

 **You keep.**

 ****

 **Have faith**

 **In your dreams**

 **And someday,**

 **Your rainbow**

 **Will come smiling through.**

 ****

 **No matter how**

 **You heart is grieving**

 **If you keep on**

 **Believing,**

 **the dreams is your**

 **Wish, will come true.**

 ****

Zack stop singing and he look at his little brother was sleeping in his lap. "Good night little sweet dream" Zackwhisper. He kiss his little brotherin a fort head and slept. He is a best big brother Fronnie he have ever had.

* * *

 **Me: I hope these chapter are long than I hope.**

 **  
**

 **Marionette: you better be**

 ****

 **Me: shut up marionette. Go back to your music box**

 ****

 **Marionette: fine*walk back to his music box*WolfieStar did not own anything except his OC's. See you in a next chapter.**


	6. Bully part 1

**Me- Ok well since no one is reviewing my chapter. I feel like they doesn't like my chapter.**

**Marionette- that because your chapter is stupid.**

 **Me- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

 **Marionette- nothing**

 **Me- Yeah right, I watching you.**

 **Marionette- gee, anyway WolfieStar did not own anything. Expect his OC's. Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

* * *

Fronnie POV

I was at school call, Stanley elementary. Sitting in a tree and drawing inmy book. I in 4grade. My big brother is in 6grade. It recess and I was sitting in a tree and drawing in my notebook. I have no friends because they think thatI was weird.

So I decided to draw to in a tree. But all the sudden I feel a little tap on my left shoulder. I turn around and then someone took my drawing notebook.

I turn around and saw 3 older boy. Probably 6 grade. "Well, well, well. What did we have here" said Tony. "It Fronnie the little baby rabbit" said Nick. "Guys please stop, I not a little baby rabbit." I said. "What that? I can't heard you baby." Said  
/Ralph. "Give me my drawing notebook back" I said. "Try to give it baby" said Tony. They thrown my notebook each other. I try to get it but I not big enough like my big brother.

"Guys please stop. Not funny" I said. "You are weird because youhave 2 dads it weird because it disgusting and you shouldn't have 2 dad." Said Ralph. "It doesn't Matter that I have 2 dads. They love me and I love them." I said. "My dad say that  
it not right to have 2 dads or mom it disgusting and should be stop."Said Nick.

"Leave me alone you idiot." I said. But I can believe That word came out of my mouth. The boys stop and stare at me. "What did you said?!"said Ralph.

 _'I am totally going to get in a fight.'_ I said in my head. "N-nothing" I said.

"You liar"he grad my collar." You just call us a idiot. Boy let teach Fronnie a lesson" said Ralph. They started push me and kick me in my face, body, and my ear.

I wish Zack came here and stop them bully me. I cry as my tear dipped in my cheek. The bell ring and it mean that school is over. The bully's stop and said "see you tomorrow Baby." They laugh as they walk away. I grab my backpack and I wear my jacketand  
cover myself from bruises and I walk home alone.

And I wish I can be strong like my brother but he was sick and have to stay home. As I walking out of the school everybody was whispering about me. They even talk about how weird I am and how stupidI am.

I went inside of the pizzeria and the rest of gangs was repairing forthe birthday party tomorrow."hey guy" I said.

"You are repairing for the birthday party tomorrow?" I said. "Yeah, We have a lot of work to do for tomorrow birthday party." Saidteddy(Aka toy Freddy). "Hey why are you wearing a hood?" Bonbon(Aka ToyBonnie)question.

"Oh uh it because it cold outside" I lie. "Oh ok, don't want you get a cold like your brother did when he was sick because of the cold." Said Chick.(Akatoy Chica).

"Well I better go to do my homework later guy" I said. I can't believe that I lie to them. I never lie to them well expect that the time I lie dad about Zack game I play even know I'mnot allowed to play Zack game.

"Hello Fronnie howare you" I turn around and saw my Aunt Mangle. It turn out that she was fix and good as new. "Hey Mangle and you got fix" I said. " I am good thank" I lie, again.

"Well what did you think?" She ask. "You look amazing and I hope they didn't tear youapart again" I said.

I was worry that the kid will tear her apart again. "Oh not since dear. They test me out before I able to walk. They try to see if my bodyparts is not tear apart and lucky they didn't because my body part is strong and won't tear apart again" said  
mangle.

"So how was school?" She ask. "Oh uh, it was great we learn about uh Abraham Lincoln **(A/N:he my favorite America president)** thepresident who stop blackslave and free the black slave." I said.

"Wonderful and did you met some new friends?" She ask. "Oh uh no I didn't make some new friends because I a only kid who didn't speak that much." I said. It true.

"Well maybe youcan meet some new friends in a future or someday." She said. "Well maybe your right and away I better to go to my roomand do my homework" I said.

"Oh and one for thing why are you wearing a hood?" She ask. "Oh uh it because it cold outside"I lie again.

"Ok well I gotten get good now bye"said Mangle. As she leave a hallway. I went to my room and check my Facebook account.

But these bully have found my account and send me a mean messageand told me like 'you weird and annoying' and 'you should kill your self' and 'you don't belong here' and 'No wonder why you have no friendbecause your weak, idiot,annoying, weird,  
and a coward.'

I was shock that they send me a mean message. I was crying that they say awful thing aboutme.

At night I was asleep but instead having a good dream I have a nightmare.

 _I was in a dark place and these bully was in my nightmare they are giant and they laugh at me and I running away of them and I enter the woods and these tree have scary face and they laughing at me too. I fall into a pit full of bully. They laugh at me and call me 'weird' and 'stupid' I try to wake up but it didn't work. My tear was falling on my cheek. And then I wake up._

I gasp and I was sweating. I got off my bed and head to the kitchen. I enter a kitchen and get a glass of water. I drink a water and I was going back to my room. But I want to go to Zack but he was sick and I have to stay away from him or else I willget  
sick too.

I walk back to my room and head to bed. I hug my plush doll and I wish it was just a dream and everything will be normal again.

* * *

 **A/N: is it me or these chapter is long. I think I getting good at it. I hope. Anyway I did not own anything expect my OC's and please review.**

**~see you at a next chapter**


	7. Talents show

**AN: I decided to change their ages ok. Zack is 16 and Fronnie is 5. So pretend this whole chapter is their age ok. And anyway sorry I took so long it because I am now in high school and I didn't have time to write this story. So I decided what chapterdo you want me to write. So enjoy and please leavereview. And I do not own anything, they belong to Scott. Except my OC's so enjoy**  
/(In ralston elementary school)

Fronnie POV  
It was soooo boring. Mrs Selina is teaching us how to cook. Even know the last time I did when I almost burn the cook room. Which is was amazi- I mean horrible. Don't tell my father.

"Ok class"said Mrs Selina. "I have a announcement to make. The school is having a talent show." The whole class is started to excited and I was happy to hear it.

"The winner will go to the titaniccruise ship." Mrs Selina finish. "If is ok to pair up with the friend?" Martha question.

"Of course Martha, you can pair up with group of friends" said Mrs Selina.

"You can signup the talent showat the library. The talent show will be 5 week. So practice your talent. Show the school your talent. Good luck class." Said Mrs Selina.

The bell suddenly to ring. It mean that it time to go home. I grab my backpack and head to the library. I sign my name there and then these bully have been sign up too! Man I want to kill them.

Zack is waiting for me, I told him about the talent show.

"So what are you going to do at the talent show?" He ask. "Well I don't know what I going to do at the talent show." I said.

"Well theresomething you can do at the talent show."

"Like what? I don't have talent"

"Yes you do. You sing a lot"

"Yeah because I sing at the shower and I remember you sing do and I video tape it"

"I hope you burn the tape and not post it on YouTube"

"Ok whatever"

* * *

(That the Freddypizzeria)

I was siting in a table thinking,what song I should sing in the talent?

I want to make these stupid bully to see that I am not a freak.

"Hey there buddy what you doing?" Said uncle Fredrick(Aka toy Freddy).

"Oh I was thinking what should I do at the talent show?" I said

"Well maybe you should do I don't know, sing?" Said uncle Fredrick.

"That what everybody said." I said "well maybe I should sing at the talent show."

"That the sprit boy now what should you sing my boy?" Said Fredrick.

"Well I know I should sing but it have to be a secret" I said.

"Ok, and we will see you at the talent show." Said Fredrick.

"Ok uncle Fredrick" I said. I got off the chair and head to my room.

I look at the song at the song that is for boy. But I want to sing my favorite song 'Strong form Disney live action film of Cinderella,' but I too scare that everyone will laught atme.

But I shouldn't listen to them. I will sing 'Strong'. I will show the school my talent. I don't care it is a girl song.

* * *

5 week later

Zack Pov

Tonight is a talent show. I can't wait to see Fronnie perform at the talent show. Our wholefamily came. We got to sit in a 5 row. I tell my dad(Freddy) that I will see Fronnie from the backstage. I get up my seatand head to the theater.

Fronnie POV  
I look behind the curtain and saw everybody and my whole family is here. I kinda scary that I will make mistakes.

"Hey bro!" I hear. I look behind me and saw my brother walk up to me.

"Hey Zack" I said.

"Nervous?" He ask

"Yeah"

"Hey it ok little bro"he kneel down

"But what if they will laught at me?"

"You wouldn't"

"And now the oneis Fronnie Fazbear" said a judge

"Oh dear"

"Don't worry just pretend thatyour at your room and beak a leg"

"What!?"

"It just a expression!"

I walk to the piano and put a sheet of musicpaper on a piano. I took a deep breath and started playing.

 **In the perfect storybrook, the world is brave and good**

 **A hero take your hand, a sweet love will follow**

 **But life's a different game, the sorrow and tha pain**

 **Only you can change your world to tomorrow**

 ****

 ****

 **Let your smile up light up the sky**

 **Keep your spirit soaring high**

 ****

 **trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever**

 **Hold back your kindness, your light shine forever and ever**

 **I believe in you and me**

 **We are Strong!**

 ****

 **When it 'once upon a time' in stories and in rhyme**

 **A moment you can shine and show your bravery**

 ****

 **Be the one that rescues you**

 **Though the could, you'll see the blue**

 ****

 **Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever.**

 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines**

 **Forever and ever**

 **I believe in you and me**

 **We are strong**

 ****

 **A bird alone on the wind can still be strong and sing**

 **Sing**

 ****

 **Trust in your heart and your sun shines**

 **Forever and ever**

 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines**

 **Forever and ever**

 **I believe in you and me**

 **We are strong**

 ****

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooh**

* * *

No one POV  
As the audience and a judgewent slient. Everybody saw Fronnie Sing 'Strong from Cinderella'.

Even know it a girl song. But the way he sing was amazing!

Fronnie just sat there in a piano and started nervous

 _'Ooh did they hate!? Did they will laugh at me?!"_ All the worries just spread in Fronnie head.

But he hread a clap in a 5 row. He saw Zack clapping along with Zorro. And everything started clap and cheering.

Fronnie saw took a bow and he walk out of the stage.

"Wow that was amazing and incredible!" Said a men.

As the judge was thinking who won a talent show

"And a judge know decided who a winner of the talent" as the men took out a card front the envelop.

"And the winner of the talent show is dum please"the men ask.

As the dum started. "The winner of the talent show is... FRONNIE FAZBEAR!"

As Fronnie walk to the stage and everybody clap at him. He won the talent show.

The judge give Fronnie a trophy.

And Fronnie won a talent show and it was a best day of his life.

* * *

 **AN: man it took forever to write it. And I hope you guy like it. And please leave a review and tell me what chapter you guy want me to write,your idea.**


	8. Trick or treat

**It been so long, that I haven't update this chapter.**

**I'm wasbusy at highschool so I hasn't have time to update this chapter.**

 **Anyway I do not own the characters they belong to Scott and my OC's is belong to me.**

 **Cause you guy forgot Fronnie and Zack age. Fronnie is 6 years old and Zack is 16 years old.**

 **I change the age to make some big and littlebrother cute moments.**

 **Please review and see you in a next chapter**

* * *

fronnie POV

I was in my room with my costume. It was a little red riding hoodcostume, but just a cape.

I also dress up as the boy version of red riding hood.

Me and my brother are going trick or treating together.

Our parents can't come because they said that weregoing to do some 'thing' at home.

I don't know why but ok.

Me and my brother are going to dress up as The fairy talecharacters. I going to be red riding hoodand my brother going to be a big bad wolf.

"Dude are you ready?" Said my brother as he knock my door.

"Or I going to busy in!" He said.

And he busy in my room.

"You going to pay for this" he said

I recognize that tone.

"I going to use my TICKLE ATTACK!" he said as he started to tickle my feet and blow a raspberry on my tummy.

"No...please..ahahahahahah...stop it tickle...ahahahahahahh"

"Alright little dude what a magic word?" He ask.

"Please stop ahahahahaha!" I laugh.

"No, wrong." as he tickle my armpit.

"Ahahahahahaha please stop." I laugh again.

"That more like it" he stop tickling me

I breath a little bit.

"Ready kiddo?" He ask.

"You bet!" I said.

"Alright let go!" He excellent as he carry me and putting me in his shoulder.

We ran throughout the house and our parents was in the bedroom.

I don't know what are they doing. Maybe they are watching Halloween movie.

Thank god that I am not going to watch it.

* * *

*the neighborhood street*

We got a bunch of candy and we went to every single house in the neighborhood.

We surprised saw Zorro with his twin brother and sister.

Tony the chickenand Gisselle the fox.

"What up dude" said Zack as he greet Zorro with the handshake.

"Hey dude" said Zorro. He wasn't wearing his costume.

He was wearing a black shirt,leather jacket, dark blue jean, and asneaker.

Both of my brother and Zorro are in high school.

"Hey Tony and Gisselle" I said

Tony was dress as a tin man and Gisselle wasdress up as Dorothy. Both of them are from the wizard of oz.

"Hey Fronnie" said the twins.

"Nice costume" I said.

"Thank" said Gisselle.

"I have more candy than you guys" I said.

"Not uh, we have more candy than you" said Tony.

"Anyway wanna go trick or treating together?" Said Gisselle.

"Can we Zack?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, but dad and pops want us home about 11:23 so we have about 2 ok." He said.

"Ok" I said.

As me, Tony, and Gisselle are skipping down the road to get candy

"We're off to get the candy. The wonderful candy of sweet. We heard the candy are so sweets, if ever candy there was. If ever, of candy is sweet because. Because ,because ,because ,because because, because! The wonderful candy thing

there is. We're off get the candy, the wonder candy of sweet!" As we sang.

We got a bych of whole candy. The bag of candy is almost full so we are heading home.

AsWe goodbye to Zack, Tony, and Gisselle. We head home.

I got tier so my brother pick me up and he carry my bag of candy.

And fall of sleep in his shoulder.

As we got home, my brother put me in my bed.

He my cape off and change my cloth into a pj.

He pull a blanket and said

"Happy Halloween little bro, sweet dream" he kiss my forehead.

* * *

 **Anyway that it so I will probably make a thanksgiving and Christmas chapter in next and two months ok.**

 **Again my OC's belong to me and please leave a review.**

 **See you all later and happy Halloween everyone.**


	9. Christmas

**AN: I sorry that I didn't updated and make a thanksgiving chapter. But I am now going to do a Christmas chapters and merry late Christmas and please leave a review and if you would a request about Fronnie and Zack I would love to make a request from you guy. Also this a AU where the animatronic is not a robot.**

* * *

December 20,2024

It was a wonderful winter day when Freddy is making a homemade video. "Hello everyone, this is Freddy Fazbear. And I am making a homevideo for my family from the future" said the bear.

"Dad stop making a home video, remember the last time you make a homevideo" said the young man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But this time it won't happen again okay Zack?" Said Freddy.

"Yeah whatever" said Zack.

"Didyou already pack your suitcase son?" Freddy ask.

"Yeah I did" Zack replie.

"Ok so check your brother to see if he already pack his suitcase"

"Ok dad" said Zack as he went upstairs to go to see his little brother to Done pack his suitcase.

"Bro, are you done packing up"Zack ask.

"Yup and I am done. But there is one problem" said Fronnie.

"What is it?" He ask.

"How can SantaClaus find me when I am not home?" said the brown bunny.

"Well...um...Santa will find you dude" he answer. Ever since he was little,he found out that Santa is not real.

"Ok, then." He said as Zack help Fronniecarry his suitcase to the living room.

"Ok, our whole family is coming and they will meet us there at the airport" said Bonnie.

20 minutes later while they are there way to the airport and while Freddy is driving.

"Tell me why are going to the airport again?" Said tony.

"Because we're going to visit uncleteddy(aka toy Freddy)." Chica answer.

"I have a feeling that we will have a snowstorm at the airport" said Gisselle.

"We are not going to have a snowstorm sweetie" said foxy.

As they arrive at the airports. They grab there suitcases. They went inside the airport. 20 minutes later the snowstorm has hit the airport. Now, they are going to spend a night at the airport. And Fronnie is worry that Santa will never find him.

"Hello, I would like to inform santa that...hello?...hello...How rude" Fronnie said as he put the phone back.

"Hey dude, we sure that will find us here? right Zorro?" he glare at Zorro

"Um...yeah...hehehehehe...he will find us here." He said

"I hope so." He said as he walkover to tony and Gisselle.

Zack look at Zorro and said "ok dude,operation Santa Claus and you will play as Santa Claus ok?""yeah whatever dude"

As Zack help Zorro his santa costume and he is ready. "Are you ready dude?" Said Zack, "I hope this will work" as they exited the bathroom all of the children in the airport saw Santa Claus and they rush over him "SANTA!" Said the children as they rushover  
santa(Zorro).

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone" said santa(Zorro). "I hear that a one kid name Fronnie is worry that I will never find him. FRONNIE FAZBEAR!" He called.

"Santa you found me!" Said Fronnie. As he hug Santa Claus.

"I sure am. And I deliver your presents at home when you came back" said Santa Claus.

"Thank you Santa Claus" Fronnie thank.

"Well then look like it time toget back to my workshop so the elf will give you sometoy for Christmas. But I need you all everyone to close your eye and no peeking" said Santa as everyone close their eye and confused. Zorro rush into a bathroom  
quickly and he made it just in time.

"He gone!" tony gasp.

In the bathroom, Zack and Fronnie has finished their mission. They both fist bump together "Mission completed." They both said.

* * *

 **I sorry that it short and I promise that it will be longer(I hope).If you want to see more chapters, please send in a request and I will get to it. But please, no inappropriate, and violence request. Bye!**


End file.
